START
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Aku mulai merubah segalanya saat dia datang./"Tolong jangan ditunda, aku.. aku pikir cepat atau lambat kita akan.. melakukan ini," /"Kuberi kau waktu dua puluh menit, lalu susul aku ke kamarmu," /a HaeHyuk fanfic, BL, one shot, DLDR, RnR


_**Cast: Lee Hyukjae**_

_** Lee Donghae**_

_**Declaimer: them self**_

_**Warning: typo and miss typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, YAOI**_

_**Lenght: one shot**_

**ENJOY!**

"Lihat tubuh mulusnya, bayangkan saat kalian menyentuhnya, akan menakjubkan sekali, dan pastikan kalian adalah orang yang pertama menjamahnya.

Bohong..

"Lihat bibir ini, kalian akan jadi orang pertama yang akan menciumnya,"

Bohong..

"Dan lihat benda mungil ini, bukankah ini sangat menggemaskan? Jadilah yang pertama yang menikmatinya,"

Bohong..

Saat palu diketuk, aku tahu aku akan tiada..

"Selamat untuk tuan yang disana, Lee Hyukjae jatuh ketanagan anda dengan harga.."

Hentikan..

Hentikan..

::

**START!**

::

Dia tidak mendorongku seperti halnya yang aku bayangkan, meskipun jujur saja aku takut saat memasuki rumah ini, ini rumah yang besar sekali, sangat mewah dan sejak tadi aku hanya mengekor padanya.

Aku memasuki sebuah kamar begitu ia menyuruhku masuk, aku agak memberengut takut, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, karena bukankah untuk ini aku di.. beli. Kenyataannya aku ini memang dibeli, karena aku degan amat bodoh terjebak di tempat menjijikkan itu, dimana aku mendengar kisah-kisah yang membuatku mual, mereka yang sudah dibeli sebelum aku akan hidup untuk menjadi budak..

"Hyuk," panggilnya.

Aku menengadah melihatnya, agak gemetar saat mata itu menatapku, dia yang berjas mahal pasti orang kaya, dan tadi berapa uang yang ia habiskan untuk membawaku pulang? Aku saja tak berani mengatakannya.

"Kau tahu apa tugasmu bukan?"

"N-ne master," jawabku gugup.

"Bagus, jadi sekarang mandi dan tidurlah, besok aku mau mencicipi masakanmu, dari yang aku dengar kau bisa memasak, jadi cepat tidur dan bangun pagi, kau menegerti?" tanyanya dingin.

"Tap-tapi Master, bukannya aku kesini untuk, untuk.." aku menggigit bibirku.

"Tidurlah Hyuk, aku sedang tak ingin melakukannya sekarang," jawabnya lagi.

Aku tahu dia bohong, sejak tadi dengan malu kuperhatikan benda di antara selangkangannya, pasti itu sangat sakit.

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku taka pa-apa," jawabnya lagi, ia mengacak rambutku lalu berlalu pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Dia itu pasti bukan 'dia' yang kukenal dulu, orang yang dulu kukenal sangat hangat dan berambut hitam bukan agak kecoklatan seperti dirinya, dan namanya Aiden bukan Donghae, ya dia Aiden, bukan Donghae, lagipula aku yakin mereka itu berbeda, dan lagi sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun aku tak melihat Aiden, pasti dia sedang bahagia dengan keluarganya setelah ia meninggalkanku.

Kuhapus air mataku dan segera menuju kamar mandi, aku harus bangun pagi besok.

::

Bau sedap sudah tercium dari rumah megah si pemilik perusahaan paling Berjaya saat ini, Lee Donghae, dengan langkah pelan ia menuruni tangga dan menatap orang yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir membuka tutup-tutup panci dengar agak kewalahan.

..

..

"Ma-master?" suara cicitan terdengar begitu tubuhku dipeluk dari belakang.

"Kau masak apa hum?" Tanya Master.

"Sebisaku Master, mi-mian," jawabnya gugup, kini dirasakannya lidah sang Master bermain-main di leher belakangnya.

"Sepertinya enak, apa seenak jika aku memakanmu?"

"Mas-Master?"

"Aku akan kekamar dan memakai baju santai, kau selesaikan masakanmu," katanya dingin.

Dari yang kudengar dari maid-maid yang tadi minta ijin dariku untuk pulang, Master Hae memang ingin libur kali ini, aku tak menangkap bahwa Masterku adalah orang jahat yang semena-mena, semua maid sepertinya sangat hormat padanya, hanya saja satu hal yang membuatku tercengang, Masterku tak pernah menghabiskan malam-malamnya tanpa desahan panas dari partnernya, tak kenal tempat, di garasi, mobil, sofa, meja makan.. dan mereka sudah hafal betul akan hal itu.

Apakah nasibku bisa seperti Sungmin hyung yang mendapat Master yang begitu menyayanginya? Aku sendiri tak berani berharap.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ah n-ne," jawabku gugup, kuletakkan piring terakhir berisi irisan daging ayam dan sedikit sayur di meja.

"Duduklah,"

Kami makan dalam diam, aku terkadang meliriknya, tapi dia sepertinya begitu menikmati sarapan kali ini, jadi aku begitu menikmati suara denting sendok dan garpu di ruang makan.

"Apa kau sudah pernah melayani orang sebelumnya?" tanyanya dingin, seperti kemarin.

Aku hanya menatapnya takut.

"Mungkin nanti aku akan melakukannya setiap hari padamu, apa kau tak keberatan?"

"A-ah, anda terlalu baik Master, kenapa menanyakan pendapatku? Bukankah itu memang tugasku?" kataku dengan suara yang semakin mengecil.

"Bisa kau layani aku sekarang?"

Mataku membulat, bahkan dia menghentikan kunyahannya saat melihatku, datar tanpa ekspresi, sudah kuduga.

"Ba-baiklah," jawabku gugup.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah," perintahnya.

Setiap langkahku terasa begitu berat, padahal jarak kursiku dan kursinya tidaklah terlalu jauh, aku hanya menunduk begitu aku ada dihadpannya, lalu duduk di pangkuannya seperti yang ia perintahkan, mataku bertemu matanya begitu dia mengangkat daguku, aku mencengkeram bahunya saking gemetar.

"Mi-mian," cicitku.

Ia mengelus bibirku dan mengelus pipiku, menatapku lama sebelum melumat bibirku dengan agak kasar, aku semakin gelisah begitu ia memasukan tangannya di balik kemeja kebesaran yang aku kenakan, dia merabaku, menjelajahi setiap inchi kulitku dengan jari jemarinya, memelintir nippleku dengan gemas, aku hanya terengah, dan tiba-tiba semua bayangan itu hadir dalam sekejab, saat tangan bajingan itu juga menggerayangi tubuhku yang terikat, dimana aku hanya memekik tertahan karena mulutku yang tersumpal, dimana aku hanya bisa menangis saat tubuhku serasa terbelah dua lalu mendengar napas terengah penuh nafsu miliknya, dan erangan dari mulutnya begitu ia mencapai klimaksnya.

Aku memejamkan mata, takut, sangat takut, perlahan air mataku mengalir, kubuka mataku begitu tak kurasakan lagi jemari yang menjelajahi dadaku. Aku sungguh merasa tak berguna sekarang, mau bagaimanapun aku sudah diselamatkan oleh orang ini, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya, mungkin jika tidak, aku masih harus terkurung di tempat laknat itu, masih merasakan kekejian saat hal berkedok pelatihan itu mencambuki tubuhku.

"Apa pelatihannya sangat menyiksamu?" tanyanya, dia mengusap air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mi-mian Master," maafku di sela tangisanku.

"Aku tahu kalau memang ada pelatihan di sana Hyuk, jadi aku mengerti kalau kau sangat takut padaku saat ini," katanya datar.

"Mas-ter?"

"Aku sudah tahu jika orang yang dijual disana selalu siap untuk melayani Masternya, tapi kupikir kau belum tahu apa-apa,"

"Master, mi-mian, aku bisa, aku bisa Master," kataku masih dengan tangisan, buru-buru kubuka semua kancing kemejaku.

Kulihat mata Masterku membulat begitu aku bertelanjang di hadapannya, aku memasang wajah semenggairahkan mungkin, sebisaku, air mataku juga sudah kupaksa berhenti, aku tahu Master Hae itu orang baik, jadi aku.. aku. Masih dengan usahaku menggodanya, kupelintir sendiri nippleku di hadapannya, kugesekkan bokongku dengan miliknya, lalu mendesah tertahan, sekali lagi sebisaku.

"Hentikan Hyuk," katanya datar.

Aku berhenti, lalu menatapnya dengan mata bekaca-kaca, aku ini tidak berguna, tidak berguna.

"Kau ingin berbicara sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Berbicara, dengan siapa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Apa kau tak ingin menghubungi seseorang?"

Aku kembali menangis, aku ingin bicara pada Sungmin hyung, aku ingin mengadu padanya seperti biasa.

"Ne, aku ingin berbicara pada hyungku Master,"

"Kuberi kau waktu dua puluh menit, lalu susul aku ke kamarmu," perintahnya.

::

::

"Yeoboseyo?"

Aku menangis kencang begitu suara imut itu terdengar.

"Hyung, hyung ini Eunhyuk, ini Hyukkie, hyung," rancauku.

"Hyukkie, Hyukkie, dimana kau sekarang, apa kabarmu baik?" Tanya Sungmin hyung antusias.

"Hyung, ada orang yang membeliku," aduku.

"Be-benarkah? Apa dia memeperlakukanmu dengan tak baik?" Tanya Sungmin hyung, kekhawatiran jelas terlihat di nada bicaranya.

"Aku, aku merasa sangat kotor hyung, dia itu terlalu baik untukku, dia membeliku dengan harga yang sangat mahal dan sampai sekarang belum melakukan itu padaku, dia mengusap air mataku hyung, bagaimana hiks, bagaimana ini? Aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa,"

"Jangan bilang kalau tua Bangka itu menyuruhmu.."

"Aku masuk pelatihan hyung,"

"Kurang ajar!"

"Kyunnie Hyung?!" panggilku.

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Hiks hyung,"

"Kau masuk pelatihan? Benarkah? HYUK JAWAB AKU,"

"Hiks, hyung,"

"Akan kubunuh tua Bangka itu," suara itu menggeram.

"Chagi apa yang akan kau lakukan,"

"Lepaskan Minnie, aku akan membunuh tua Bangka itu,"

"Tapi.. tapi Kyunnie.."

Kuremas kepalaku begitu telephone kututup karena sadar jika dua orang di line seberang telephone itu saling berteriak, itu tadi Sungmin hyung, dan Kyunnie hyung, dia akan membunuh orang itu, aku tahu jika Kyuhyun hyung pasti melakukannya, pasti akan ada berita tentang itu di Koran pagi besok, tangisku semakin pecah saat kenanganku dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hyung terbayang, aku masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa meskipun terjebak di tempat menjijikkan itu, Kyunnie hyung selalu berkunjung dengan dalih menyewa Sungmin hyung, padahal yang ia lakukan adalah membawakan kami hadiah dan kami mengobrol hingga pagi, aku sebenarnya agak iri dengan Sungmin hyung, ada orang yang rela pura-pura membelinya agar dia terbebas, aku tahu saat Kyunnie hyung melihat Sungmin hyung untuk pertama kalinya dia pasti sudah jatuh cinta padanya, dapat kulihat dari matanya yang saat itu tak berhenti berkedip memperhatikan tubuh Sungmin hyung yang menari dengan pakaian tak pantas di atas panggung, sementara aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka saling mengagumi dari balik bilik tempat aku 'belajar'.

Dua puluh menit sudah berlalu, aku lemas, kuakui itu, menangis hebat dengan waktu selama itu benar-benar menguras tenagaku, tapi aku bertekat untuk tidak mengecewakan Master Hae kali ini, mana ada Master yang mengijinkan slavenya menelephone sepertinya, harusnya kali ini aku sedang dirantai di kamar sejak semalam, harusnya aku mendesah mengagungkan namanya setiap aku klimaks, tapi dia malah..

Mata kami bertemu begitu aku memasuki kamar, dia duduk di sisi ranjang, menatapku dingin.

"Buka bajumu,"

Tak ada protes, kubuka bajuku dengan dada berdegup hebat.

Aku telanjang, memalukan sekali, aku melihat wajahnya, kupaksakan tersenyum, dia menatapku penuh minat, aku tahu itu, lalu berjalan kearahku sambil membuka kaus yang ia kenakan, kupaksakan agar kakiku tetap pada tempatnya, aku tak boleh mundur, inilah apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan sejak kemarin, aku seharusnya sadar akan hal itu, aku dibeli bukan untuk mengeluh, bukan untuk hanya menangis, namun untuk memuaskan Master Hae.

Kugigit bibir bawahku begitu ia menggigit bahuku.

"Ikut aku,"

Aku hanya menurut begitu ia menyeretku ke kamar mandi, berdiri di bawah shower dengan bingung, dan terkesiap begitu air hangat mengalir dari shower diatasku. Kulihat Master Hae menurunkan celananya, kupalingkan wajahku karena jujur saja aku malu.

"Kau tahu Hyuk, bagiku kau ini seperti permata," katanya sambil memelukku, "Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi dengan masa lalumu, apa yang terjadi saat pelatihanpun aku tak peduli, aku membawamu kesini karena aku menginginkanmu, aku tak hanya butuh tubuhmu Hyuk, aku juga butuh hatimu," bisiknya di telinga kiriku.

"Master?"

"Jangan merasa kotor Hyuk, bagiku kau ini namja paling suci diantara mereka yang dengan rela bekerja di tempat memuakkan itu,"

"Mas-Master?" mataku kembali berembun.

"Aku ini sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama kau tahu? Tapi salahkan si evil itu juga, haha, dia yang menyeretku sejauh ini," katanya dengan ekspresi lucu, "Pasti akan ada berita heboh besok di Koran, aku tahu jika Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah membunuh orang,"

"Ken-kenapa Master.."

"Kyuhyun itu sahabatku," katanya sambil tersenyum, "Maafkan aku karena aku terlambat menjemputmu, kau jadi harus mengalami kejadian yang.."

"Master, master.." panggilku lagi dan lagi, aku memeluk Master Hae dengan tangis yang kembali pecah. Master Hae tidak masalah dengan aku yang sekarang, Master Hae menghargaiku apa adanya, "Hiks, gomawo, gomawo master, hiks, Master," tangisku pecah dibahunya.

"Ne, tak apa.." katanya lembut, dia mengelus punggung telanjangku.

"Aku harap kau tak marah padaku karena aku meninggalkanmu ke Paris Hyuk,"

Kutatap ia tak percaya.

"Kau masih ingat anak bodoh yang meninggalkanmu ke Paris padahal ia tahu jika kau hidup dengan hutang yang melilit lehermu? Padahal ia tahu kemana kau akan pergi jika dia tak jadi melunasi hutangmu? Aku ini saudara kembar dari anak bodoh itu Hyuk, aku ini Donghae yang bodoh yang hanya bisa memperhatikamu dari jendela karena takut Aiden akan terluka jika aku merebutmu, tapi Aiden sekarang sudah tak ada jadi.."

Aku memeluknya lagi, aku tak ingin membingungkan ini siapa, aku tak ingin mempersalahkan siapa yang kupeluk saat ini, ini hanya masalah nama, aku dulu, juga diam-diam memperhatikan Aiden lain yang rambutnya kecoklatan seperti Donghae dari balik jendela kamarku.

"Master.."

"Hum?"

"Kau keras?" tanyaku malu-malu.

Dia tertawa keras sekali, aku hanya mengerjab melihatnya.

"Semalaman aku menahan ini," jawabnya jujur, "Tapi ada hal yang ingin kulakukan dulu," katanya.

"Ap-apa?"

Jujur saja, aku merasa lega sekali, aku yang seperti ini bisa diterima oleh Masterku dengan tanpa mempermasalahkan siapa aku yang dulu, apakah ini adalah yang pertama atau kedua aku melakukannya, bagaimana masa laluku dan aku.. aku harus menikmati ini sekarang, saatnya aku membalas budi, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi.

Aroma strawberry menguar saat buih sabun memenuhi tubuhku, Master Hae memandikanku saat ini, ia menggosok tubuhku dengan lembut, lalu matanya agak sayu saat melihat bekas luka di bahu kananku, bekas luka yang kudapat karena aku menggosok bekas ciuman dari si keparat itu.

"Kau melukai kulit cantikmu Hyuk," katanya sendu.

"Mi-mian Master,"

"Kenapa tak kau panggil Hae saja? Kupikir akan lebih seksi saat kau mendesah nanti," godanya.

"Master.."

"Kau tahu jika aku akan melakukannya kan Hyuk?" tanyanya dengan senyum menawan.

"Ne, Master," jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Anggaplah aku menghapus semua hal yang kau anggap kotor itu, aku yang akan membersihkannya Hyuk, aku yang akan membuatmu melupakan itu semua," bisiknya.

Punggungku bertemu dada bidangnya begitu ia mengajakku duduk di marmer yang dingin, dapat kurasakan benda keras dibelakangku semakin mengeras begitu benda itu bertemu dengan bokongku.

"Katakan jika kau tak menyukai ini," bisiknya lagi.

"Ak-aku menyukainya," jawabku ragu.

Tangan penuh busanya menari dengan lincah di dadaku, merabanya dengan begitu menggoda, dan berlabuh di nippleku yang sedikit terasa berjengit begitu jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menjepitnya.

"Aku tak akan bisa berhenti jika aku sudah memulainya Hyuk," peringatnya.

"Lanjutkan saja Master engh.." jawabku, kubelalakkan mataku karena sadar jika aku melenguh tadi.

"Panggil aku Hae sayang," katanya.

Ia menggigit telingaku dengan lembut, menjilatinya bertubi tubi membuat tubuhku menggelayar hebat.

::

::

Donghae masih setia memainkan jari-jarinya di dada Hyukjae yang agak melengkung karena sensasi yang ia dapatkan, ini berbeda, sangat berbeda, tidak seperti apa yang ia dapatkan di pelatihan, kelembutan ini memanjakannya, ia harus menikmati ini, harus.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyuk," bisik Donghae lagi.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya begitu tangan lain dari Donghae menjalar ke perutnya, membuat jutaan kupu-kupu siap terbang kapan saja, dengan lembut dibukanya paha Hyukjae yang sejak tadi mengatup, dielusnya paha dalah dari namja bergummy smile itu, membuat sang empunya melenguh nikmat.

"Ahh Hae~" jeritan kecil terdengar begitu tangan itu sudah sampai di area genital Hyukjae.

"Bisa buka kakimu agak lebar chagi?"

Hyukjae menutup matanya erat, suara gemericik air jelas terdengar di telinganya yang memancar di sebelah kiri tubuhnya duduk di dekapan Donghae, dengan sedikit ragu ia gerahan paha itu berlawanan, menampakan genitalnya yang sudah agak bangun.

"Ohh Hyuk~" desahan Donghae lolos begitu tak sengaja Hyukjae menggesekkan bokongnya, "Jang-an bergerak engh, aku takut akan melukaimu hah hah,"

"Engh engh Haehh~~"

Tubuh itu semakin meliar saat genitalnya dimanjakan secara lembut oleh sang Master, rancauan demi rancauan lolos dari bibir kissable yang belum sempat dihabisi Donghae karena posisi mereka, Donghae mengutamakan Hyukjae terlebih dulu, ia tak boleh buru-buru, ia takut kenangan buruk itu teringat kembali oleh Hyukjae, ia harus sabar, ia harus menunjukkan pada Hyukjae jika hal ini akan menyenangkan untuk mereka.

"Hah hah Eungghhh~ Hae ahh, ahh Hae,"

Mata itu semakin terpejam, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram tangan Donghae yang masih sibuk memelintir nipplenya, sementara mata tertutupnya membuatnya semakin merasakan cumbuan Donghae di sepanjang leher dan bahunya.

"Eungh~ Haehh, Uhhggg…" desahnya tertahan saat klimaksnya datang, ia menggigit bibirnya saat nuansa menyenangkan itu menyerbu tubuhnya.

"Sensitif sekali hum?"

"Eungh~" lenguhan kembali terdengar begitu lidah itu kembali nakal menjelajahi kulitnya.

"Nikmatilah dulu Hyuk, kau harus mengingat bagaimana rasanya euphoria ini,"

Napas panas itu tersengal begitu hebat, mata itu juga masih terkatup sempurna, jujur saja ini adalah kali pertama Hyukjae merasakan sensasi ini, jadi dia masih benar-benar asing dengan hal ini, namun satu hal yang ia tahu, hal ini sangatlah menyenangkan. Dirasakannya napas hangat di belakang lehernya, lidah itu sejak tadi masih saja menikmati kulitnya yang polos, mulut itu terus menggumamkan kata-kata mantra yang membuat Hyukjae tenang akan perasaan takutnya, Hyukjae tersenyum sesaat sebelum ia menangis bahagia, ternyata Donghae memang sudah menyukainya sejak lama, sejak kebersamaannya dengan Aiden yang kini sudah tenang di sisi Tuhan, jujur saja Hyukjae juga menyukai Donghae, ia begitu tertarik dengan namja lain yang mirip Aiden yang selalu menatapnya dari balik jendela kamarnya, dan disinilah ia sekarang, di pelukan sang namja pujaan.

Hyukjae membuka matanya begitu badannya diajak menghadap tubuh polos di hadapannya sekarang, senyum itu begitu hangat, jemari yang mengelus wajahnya itu begitu menyenangkan, mengalirkan jutaan perasaan yang membuat Hyukjae terbang keawang-awang, ia hanya bisa berharap jika ini mimpi maka ia beharap ini tak kan pernah berakhir, namun ini bukanlah mimpi, ini nyata, seperti hembusan napas yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Apa kau senang?" Tanya Donghae lembut.

Sebuah anggukan ia dapatkan begitu mata itu terbuka dan menatapnya.

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi hal yang telah lalu oke?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ne," jawaban lembut itu mengalir setelah pelukan ia hadiahkan untuk sang Master, "Terima kasih, terima kasih karena sudah mau membebaskanku Hae, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika yang membawaku pergi bukanlah dirimu, mungkin aku sudah.."

"Sst kenapa kau membicarakan hal seperti ini hum? Dan kurasa tubuhmu sudah cukup bersih, sangat dingin disini, jadi ayo kita pindah kekamar saja," ajakanya.

Hyukjae hanya menurut begitu tangannya ditarik menuju kamar miliknya, sebenarnya kakinya masih sangatlah lemas, bagaimana tidak? Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia merasakan kejutan dari tubuhnya dan kini ia harus sudah berjalan tergesa mengikuti sang Master.

Ia menurut begitu Donghae menyuruhnya duduk di pangkuannya, kembali ia letakkan tangannya di bahu kokoh itu, ia menatap mata teduh itu, tersenyum saat wajahnya disapu jemari-jemari Donghae dengan lembut.

"Apa kau sempat berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika malam tiba? Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah membuatku tegang, bagaimana kalau malam ya?" Tanya Donghae menggoda.

"Master," cicit Hyukjae malu-malu.

"Dan kenapa kau tak memanggilku Donghae lagi? Aku lebih suka mendengar namaku kau sebut seperti tadi chagi, sangat sexy dan menggoda," lagi-lagi ia menggoda, digigitnya hidung Hyukjae dengan gemas.

Turun ke bibir kissable yang belum sempat ia sesap rasa manisnya, ia menyentuhkan bibirnya lembut ke bibir kissable itu, menyesapnya sebentar sebelum memainkan lidahnya disana,lenguhan halus kembali terdengar dari sang namja manis yang kini semakin kuat meremas bahunya. Sebuah senyum tercipta saat ia mendengar lenguhan itu, ada rasa puas tersendiri disana.

"Aku akan memulainya,"

Kini ia menindih tubuh yang bagian atasnya sudah penuh dengan kissmark itu.

"Hyuk," panggilan penuh gairah ia lontarkan begitu bibirnya kembali menjelajah di tubuh indah di bawahnya.

"Hyuk," sekali lagi panggilan menggairahkan ia suarakan guna membangkitkan gairah sang namja manis.

"Hyuk, enghh~," suaranya terdengar lagi.

"Eungh Hae, Haehhh~" kini suara itu terdengar dari sang namja manis.

Tubuh polos di bawah Donghae semakin meliar, ia tak mampu lagi membendung ribuan sengatan listrik yang seakan-akan sebentar lagi membuat tubuhnya mati rasa karena terlalu menahan nikmat, ia mencengkeam apapun yang mampu ia gapai, ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi dahsyat yang baru ia rasakan dengan segenap hatinya, lenguhan, desahan dan erangan terdengar begitu hidup memenuhi ruangan megah itu, menciptakan udara yang penuh gejolak saling menginginkan.

"Akhh," matanya terbelalak begitu ia rasakan benda licin memasuki holenya, sadar jika jari-jari Donghae ternyata sudah tertanam disana, dengan gerakan perlahan namun pasti mencoba memuaskan dirinya, ia tahu apa yang Donghae cari, titik nikmatnya yang akan membuat ia melayang lagi.

Ia melengkungkan tubuhnya, membantu Donghae menemukan titik itu, lubricant yang Donghae pakai membuatnya semakin mudah melancarkan aksinya membantu sang Master untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

"Bag-ghus Hyuk, yahh begitu," rancau Dongahe tak jelas.

"Akhhh, eunghhh~~"

Lenguhan panjang itu terdengar nyaring begitu titik itu tertumbuk jari tengah Donghae untuk pertama kalinya, rasa nyeri dan asing yang tadi ia rasakan semakin menghilang, ia yang memaksanya, ia memaksa rasa itu menghilang dari sensasi tubuhnya.

"Lag-ghih~" pintanya penuh gairah, "Disitu lag-ghih eungh,"

Dan sesuai keinginanya, ia merasakan titiknya kembali ditumbuk dengan intens, kali ini lebih cepat dan agak brutal, namun ia menikmati ini, sangat.

Kembali ia sesap sari kenikmaatan begitu puncaknya datang, tak tanggung-tanggung ia pejamkan mata dan ia gigit bibirnya hingga terasa begitu perih, hingga ia lepaskan gigitan itu begitu ia rasakan sebuah ciuman hangat menyapu bibirnya.

"Jangan digigit terlalu keras chagi, nanti kau akan berdarah," pesan sang suara.

Hyukjae membuka matanya, mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang namja yang kini dengan lembut menatapnya.

"Maaf aku mengotori perutmu,"

"Hahaha tak masalah,"

Mata itu kembali menyelami satu sama lain, garis rindu itu bertemu, mengalunkan irama rindu yang indah, membuat kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu dalam ciuman hangat yang penuh akan rindu dan nafsu.

"Boleh aku mendapatkan apa yang sekarang menjadi hakku?" bisiknya seduktif.

"I-ya Hae," senyum sang namja manis.

"Mintalah berhenti jika kau rasa tak kuat untuk melanjutkan ini, arraseo?"

"Eung,"

Hyukjae meringis, rasanya berbeda dengan yang tadi, sama-sama dengan lubricant namun lebih sesak, ia tahu jika ini belumlah seutuhnya, namun rasa asing ini begitu memenuhi tubuhnya. Ia meraih apapun yang ia bisa dapat dengan jemarinya, bahu Donghae agak ia lukai dengan kukunya karena rasa perih yang begitu menyiksa datang di daerah selatannya, ia menggigit bibirnya lagi, membuka matanya dan tiba tiba senyum ia berikan pada dirinya sendiri begitu melihat wajah di hadapannya begitu terkesan berhati hati dan terlalu sabar, ia melupakan rasa sakit itu sejenak, menatap wajah yang sarat akan gairah dengan mata terpejam nikmat, membuatnya begitu bahagia, tiba tiba ia memeluk tubuh itu, erat, hingga tubuh panas mereka menjadi satu, lenguhan panjang ia kumandangkan saat ia rasa dirinya dan Donghae sudah terhubung menjadi satu, meninggalkan jejak ngilu yang membelah tubuhnya jadi dua.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae khawatir, satu anggukan ia dapat.

Hyukjae merasa begitu dikasihi kali ini, entah kenapa Donghae tak langsung bergerak, namun memeluk dirinya erat, bibir itu kembali memantrai dirinya dengan bujukan bujukan rayu yang membuat mabuk, ia mengangguk saat pertanyaan manis di tanyakan Donghae padanya, membuat Donghae tersenyum di balik bahunya.

"Haruskah kuhentikan?" tanya Donghae setelah mengecup kening Hyukjae lama.

"Tolong jangan ditunda, aku.. aku pikir cepat atau lambat kita akan.. melakukan ini," jawab Hyukjae malu.

Donghae tersenyum, "Maafkan aku karena aku sering melakukan ini dengan orang lain,"

Hyukjae agak tertohok begitu kaliamat itu terdengar di telinganya, matanya otomatis melihat ke arah lain, tak bis adipungkiri jika hatinya ngilu saat mendengar Donghae mengatakan itu, tapi ini kan memang pekerjaannya.

"Kau marah?"

Hyukjae menggeleng, bagaimanpun bukankah ini tugasnya? Jadi jika Donghae telah mencari pelampiasan lain selain dirinya lebih dulu, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Aku mencintaimu, hah~"

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya begitu tumbukan pelan dirasa di bagian selatannya, ia masih meringis saat benda itu mulai bergerak memenuhi tubuhnya, namun saat melihat wajah puas sang Master dia hanya bisa tersenyum, memeluk Masternya dan menangis bahagia, setidaknya saat ini dia berguna, pikirnya.

Desahan semakin liar saat gerakan Donghae makin meliar pula, gerakan pinggul namja itu kini tak lagi terkontrol, sesekali ia masih bisa mencuri ciuman panas dengan Hyukjae, sesekali masih ia jilat bekas kissmark di sekitar leher Hyukjae, membuat namja yang kini sedang ada di bawahnya begitu indah mengalunkan lagu tak berjudul yang baru saja mereka ciptakan.

"Cepathh.. lebih cepat," rancau sang namja manis.

Donghae tak ingin buang buang waktu, ia tahu sebentar lagi Hyukjae akan kembali datang, maka ia tambahkan intensitas tumbukan di benda kenyal di dalam sana, ia memeluk Hyukjae erat saat tubuh namja manis itu berjengit dahsyat, sebuah keratan di dengarnya di telinga kirinya hasil dari gesekan gigi geraham Hyukjae yang kembali menahan teriakannya, ia sedikit melambatkan gerakannya, memberi waktu untuk Hyukjae untuk sedikit lagi bereuphoria.

"Lanjutkan saja, Haehh~"

Hentakan terus terdengar, desahan dan erangan tak mampu lagi ditahan, jemari itupun makin mengait erat, mengisi sela selanya satu sama lain, terkadang Donghae mengucapkan beberapa Dirty talk untuk membuat Hyukjae kembali bereaksi akan pekikan, hingga rasanya awang awang hampir datang menjemputnya, ia raih tubuh ringkih di bawahnya, mengeratkan peluakan hingga rasanya otaknnya tak mampu memikirkan apapun selain terus bergerak dan menghentak, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi dan saat klimaksnya datang, ia menggeram pelan di dalam rengkuhan sang namja manis yang sejak tadi begitu sabar menghadapinya.

Mata mereka bertemu, senyum tercipta begitu salah satu di antara mereka tersenyum, lalu memeluk satu sama lain.

"Menyenangkan?" tanya Donghae lembut.

Ia membelai rambut Hyukjae yang kini bersimbah peluh, ia terkekeh saat Hyukjae menunjukkan sisi manjanya, bibir itu terpout lucu.

"Iya, tapi sakit sekali," Hyukjae mencoba protes pertamanya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi tadi," ia kecup puncak kepala Hyukjae dengan sayang, "Hey, bahkan mungkin aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih padamu suatu hari nanti?"

"Ada yang lebih?" tanya Hyukjae bingung, ia tatap mata namja yang kini membelai rambutnya, memposisikan tubuhnya persis di sampingnya bertopang dengan sikunya.

"Karena kau terlalu manis, aku bisa menjilatimu sepanjang hari, karena kau terlalu sexy, aku akan melihatmu telanjang di hadapanku sepanjang hari, dan karena kau sangat panas, aku bisa membuatmu mendidih setiap hari,"

Blush..

Wajah itu sontak memerah, ia menatap wajah Donghae tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Donghae mengatakan hal sebegitu mesum padanya, ia malu, malu sekali, tapi lama lama tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat bahwa orang yang menolongnya adalah pujaan hatinya.

"Eung Hae,"

"Ya?"

"Makanannya mungkin dingin," kata Hyukjae dengan ekspresi lucu.

"Kita bisa memanaskannya lagi nanti,"

"Tapi kalau sudah digin tidak enak," sanggah Hyukjae.

"Tadi kau dingin, dan sedikit hangat, lalu panas, dan kau selalu enak,"

"YA!"

Pagi itu tawa baru terdengar dari seorang Lee Donghae, ia tertawa bahagia sekali pagi ini, Hyukjaenya ada di pelukannya sekarang, mendumel kesal dan menyebut dirinya menyebalkan.

Tapi yang paling jelas, ia akan bisa memeluk Hyukjae setiap hari sekarang.

"Kalau kau tak diam, nanti akan kuganti ocehanmu dengan desahan," kata Donghae dingin.

Dan suara cerewet itu terhenti.

::

::

"Habiskan vitaminnya Hae, kau tak boleh sakit lagi," omel Hyukjae pagi itu.

Ini sudah lewat hampir setengah tahun sejak Hyukjae datang lagi ke kehidupan Lee Donghae, dan Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum menyadari Hyukjaenya kini hampir sama dengan Hyukjae kecilnya.

"Ne, ne sayang, aku dengar,"

"Ish! Kalau dengar cepat minum, berhenti minum soda berlebihan, kasihan dengan perutmu,"

"Ne,"

"Dan jangan buang sampah sembarangan, aku lelah membersihkannya,"

"Ne,"

"Dan jangan terlalu banyak minum Hae, aku tak suka, kita harus bawa Choco ke dokter hewan, kau ingat,"

"Ne.."

"Dan_"

"Hyuk,"

"Eung?"

"Sini," kata Donghae menepuk pahanya.

"Apa?" bibir itu menaut lucu, ia duduk di paha Donghae sekarang, tangannya memainkan rambut belakang Donghae dengan gemas.

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali sekarang?"

"Aku cerewet ya?" tanya Hyukjae takut takut.

"Ya kau cerewet sekali,"

"Itu.."

"Ya?"

"Itu.. Kyuhyun hyung sedang sakit, dia kelelahan, aku tak suka jika kau lupa minum vitaminmu, aku tak ingin kau sakit," Hyukjae menunduk malu.

"Terima kasih,"

Ciuman lembut mengawali pagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ganti cerewetmu dengan desahan?"

"Eunghhh Hae~"

"Owh.. i love your body Hyuk, so sensitive~"

::

::

**FLASHBACK ON**

Koran pagi itu membuat mata Hyukjae terbelalak, tua bangka itu benar benar mati? Jadi Kyuhyun benar benar menembak kepalanya? Ia berlari ke dalam rumah, mencari cari sosok Donghae yang masih berdiam di kamar mereka.

"Hae, hae~" panggilnya antusias.

"Ya, aku tahu chagi~"

"Kyuhyun hyung..?"

"Tak apa apa, dia sudah biasa melakukannya,"

Mata Hyukjae membulat.

"Sudah hentikan aksi terkejutnya, berikan morning kissku,"

Chup~

"Selamat pagi sayang~"

Dan senyum menawan ia lihat sebagai jawaban ciuman dan gummy smilenya.

Inilah awal hidup barunya, hidup barunya dengan Lee Donghae.

**END**


End file.
